


In Love

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A very short, sweet drabble.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Love

The first time Freddie saw Brian was on the stage with SMILE, looking so damn handsome with his fingers flying over his guitar, smiling in that perpetually gentle way of his. 

It was at that moment that he knew - Brian was his. 

And, for the first time in his life, Freddie was in love. 


End file.
